1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydration system and multi-accessory unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydration management system and multi-accessory unit which may be removably attached to a golf bag or the like and removed therefrom when desired.
2. State of the Art
During the game of golf it is important to stay adequately hydrated. An average golf course is 5,200 to 7,200 yards long and a golfer can easily walk in excess of three to four miles while playing a round. Many golfers will carry their clubs or use a manual handcart to carry their clubs while playing the game. Moreover, golf is often played during the summer months when it is very hot and a round can take three to four hours. Because of the heat and the extended physical exertion, it is often necessary for a golfer to drink several times during each round.
While some golf courses have numerous watering stations where a golfer can get a drink, there are many courses which have relatively few stations. Additionally, the stations are often spaced at various locations along the golf course and a golfer will often get thirsty when there is not a station nearby.
In an attempt to resolve some of these concerns, a number of individuals have proposed golf bags which have hydration systems built into the golf bag. Typically this includes a bladder or reservoir for liquid such as water or a sports drink, and a tube for transporting the liquid from the bladder to the user. While such golf bags are convenient from the point of providing hydration, they are generally inconvenient because the permanently positioned hydration reservoir may be difficult to clean. Additionally, the hydration system may be permanently disposed in the golf bag—raising the price of the bag and eliminating the possibility of transferring the system to a different golf bag.
There have also been a few embodiments for golf bag hydration systems in which the hydration pack is located outside of the bag. Such systems, however, often involve the pack being located in an inconvenient location or have other limitations which make them difficult for some to use. Thus there is a need for a new golf bag hydration system.